Juste un dessin
by Sakane-Sama
Summary: The GazettE - Reituki - Lemon - A votre avis, comment réagiraient Ruki et Reita si ils découvriraient tous ce qu'on écrit et ce qu'on dessine d'eux ? Et bien lisez... résumé pourrave


**Juste un Dessin. **

Reita x Ruki.

« - Reita ?

Oui ?

Je m'ennuie. »

Le grand blond soupira. Le petit brun et lui regardaient tranquillement un DVD de Reita, dans le salon de celui ci. Depuis le début, Ruki ne faisait que de fixer Reita et ne semblait absolument pas s'intéresser à ce qui ce passait sur l'écran de télévision. Le bandé pris son ami dans ses bras et lui demanda doucement:

« - Tu veux faire quoi alors ? »

Ruki semblait réfléchir. Il baissa la tête un instant, et la releva brusquement, le regard soudainement pétillant.

« - Je sais Rei ! On va faire un truc super marrant.

Ah ? Et quoi exactement ?

On va regarder ce que les fans disent et pensent de nous sur Internet. »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Ils s'attendaient à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. A vrai dire, il aurait voulut rester avec son petit brun blottit devant la télé... Mais bon, il ne voulait pas non plus ce celui ci s'ennuie. Malgré ça, il valait mieux rester prudent.

« - Et si on trouve des propos vexant, où même cruels ?

On est bien trop aimés pour ça ! Aller Reita s'il te plait ! »

Devant sa bouille de gamin rayonnante, n'importe qui aurait craqué. Le plus grand sourit doucement à son ami et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« - Bien... Je t'aurais prévenu.

Viens ! »

Le petit brun se leva, éteint le poste de télévision et entraina son ami dans sa chambre, où ils s'installèrent tranquillement devant l'ordinateur. Ruki semblait excité comme un gamin de 5 ans devant son premier jeu vidéo, ce qui le rendait encore plus attendrissant aux yeux de Reita. Son petit brun qui était d'habitude si... Mature, qui se cachait derrière ses grands airs. Le brun restait fixé sur l'écran et le blond profita de ce petit moment d'inattention de sa part pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Il se crispa pendant une demi seconde et se détendit avec de poser la tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Reita, content de cette attention attendrissante, se concentra à son tour sur l'écran qui demandait à présent un mot de passe et un utilisateur. Ruki tapa les informations demandées et attendit patiemment que le programme se mette en route. Une fois chargé, il démarra Internet, qui afficha en première page le moteur de recherche « Google ».

Le petit brun se tourna vers le bandé et demanda:

« - On tape quoi ?

Bah... The Gazette, non ?

Non je sais !

Quoi ?

On tape Reita – Ruki !

Ohla ! T'es certain des machins qu'on va trouver ?

T'inquiètes ça va être marrant !

J'ai légèrement peur... »

Le petit tapa à toute vitesse « Reita Ruki » sur le moteur de recherche qui se mit directement en route.

« - Ouah ! Y'a plein de résultats !

En français, en anglais, en espagnol plus qu'en Japonais... C'est fou ça...

Qu'est ce que tu veux, on est des stars ! »

Le blond s'accorda un sourire amusé.

« - Ouais, on est des stars...

Voyons voir... Tiens regarde, un site Anglais.

C'est quoi ?

J'sais pas... Ca s'appelle... « Deviantart... »

Deviantart ?

On essaye. »

Une page verte émeraude s'afficha. Il ne comprirent pas tout de suite toutes les inscriptions du site mais ils virent qu'une image était en train de charger.

« - C'est un site de Dessin, photographie on dirait.

Hé regarde le titre de l'image Rei !

Quoi... HEIN ?! »

Ils n'avaient pas rêvés: En lettres grasses, il était noté: « Reita x Ruki – Forever Love »

« - Forever love ?

Amour pour toujours.

Merci j'ai compris ! Mais pourquoi amour pour toujours ?

Je sais pas j'ai l'impression que nos fans fantasment sur nous...

Deux mecs ?

C'est p'têtre la mode. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, incrédules, et explosèrent de rire en même temps. Cependant, quand l'image fut entièrement chargée, ils rigolèrent beaucoup moins.

« - Ruki... Je fais quoi là ?

Tu à l'air de m'embrasser à pleine bouche...

Mais... Mais... »

Le grand blond prit une couleur rouge tomate sous son bandeau. C'était vraiment lui et Ruki. En train de... Oh my god. Lui qui rêvait tellement de faire ça en vrai. Le chanteur semblait beaucoup moins gêné.

« - C'est fou quand même.

Tu l'as dis... Change de page.

Ok. »

Ils revinrent directement au moteur de recherche.

La soirée se passa comme ça, ils trouvèrent certaines images où ils s'embrassaient, d'autre où ils se disaient simplement qu'ils s'aimaient... Ils explosèrent de rire devant des Fanfiction sur Aoi et Uruha où encore Kai et Miyavi... Et voilà. Ici, Reita se sentait bien, moins gêné, plus proche de son chanteur. Le bras toujours autour de son épaule, il pouvait humer à volonté l'odeur envoûtante de son ami. A un moment, ils ouvrirent une image... Explicite. Ce qui fit prendre une teinte bien rouge aux joues de nos deux J-rockers.

« - Mais, je fais quoi là ?!

C'est que tu me doigtes !

Hé ! C'est pas de ma faute si les fans sont des pervers !

Et... Et... Regarde ta main là...

AH !!

J'EN AI PAS UNE AUSSI PETITE !

Et Je suis pas pervers !

En plus c'est dégueulasse, sur toutes les images je suis le soumis !

Bah un Seme d'1 mètre 60, c'est pas...

Comment ça ? C'est pas parce que je suis petit que je suis soumis !

J'suis plus musclé !

Moi je te fais tordre de plaisir quand je veux !

Ah ouais ?!

Ouais !!

Même pas cap' de me faire jouir !

J'vais te le prouver ! »

Sur ce, le petit brun captura violemment les lèvres pulpeuses de son ami et le forca à lui ouvrir le passage pour sa langue. Reita ne se fit pas prier, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du chanteur pour le coller encore un peu plus à lui et entrouvrit la bouche. La langue du brun saisit celle du blond et entama avec elle de longues danses sensuelles en endiablées. Le blond souleva le brun tout en continuant de l'embrasser avidement et l'emmena directement vers sa chambre sans rompre une seule fois le contact. Le plus petit arracha presque le bandé de ses lèvres pour l'envoyer valser sur le lit et s'assoir sur lui à califourchon. Une fois installés, ils reprirent leurs multiples baisers langoureux tandis que le brun arrachait d'une traite la chemise du blond, qui fit de même avec son ami, peut être amant. Le chanteur appuya d'une façon très sensuelle sur l'entrejambe de son bassiste, ce qui le fit gémir instantanément. Ruki quitta les lèvres de son conjoint pour pointer d'un air victorieux la bosse qui s'était formée sous le pantalon de celui ci.

« - Ah ah ! Tu vois je t'excite !

Oui, aller, j'avoue, tu m'a excité, maintenant continue. »

Le petit brun frotta son bassin contre l'érection du blond ce qui lui arracha un autre miaulement de plaisir. Bien décidé à ne pas tenir le rôle du soumis, le bassiste força son ami à inverser les rôles et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. A bout de souffle, il se permit une pause et vint maltraiter les mamelons du chanteur, dressés sur son torse par la chaleur et le désir. Ruki gémit doucement, ce qui fit sourire Reita. Celui ci traça un long sillon humide de salive jusqu'au nombril du brun qu'il lécha avidement. Ensuite, tout en caressant les hanches de son petit brun, il ouvrit lentement, bien trop lentement, la braguette de Ruki avec ses dents. Il était encouragé par les caresses et les gémissements de son presque-amant, ainsi que ses multiples ondulations de bassin.

« - Rah putain Rei, Grouille toi ! »

Le blond sourit sadiquement et remonta mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du brun pour le faire languir. Il Caressa du bout des doigts l'érection bien entamée du chanteur et redescendit lentement pour lécher la barrière de l'élastique du boxer.

« - Rei, t'a l'intention de me faire mourir ou de me sucer ? » **(note de l'auteur: j'ai eu honte en écrivant ce passage, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire des fics aussi explicites u_u) **

Bien que le jeu soit très intéressent, il fallait dire que Kiki-san commençait à perdre patience ! Et Reita aussi d'ailleurs. Il enleva donc le boxer de son ami et le sien par la même occasion et lécha le membre de Ruki de tout son long avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Sur le coup, Ruki a bien cru qu'il allait s'étouffer sur le plaisir de ce moment. Un cri aigu s'échappa de sa bouche et il se cambra sous la langue qui lui procurait tant de chaleur et de plaisir. Il essayait de donner des coups de bassins pour que Reita s'enfonce un peu plus autour de lui, tandis que le blond entamait de longs et rapides vas et viens sur son sexe.

« - Aaaah ! Hmmm ! Oui Rei ! »

Au bout d'une longue minute de débattement acharné, le brun se lâcha dans la bouche du blond qui avala toute la semence blanche et visqueuse. Le chanteur avait la respiration saccadée et n'y voyait plus vraiment clair après ce pur instant de bien être. Le blond lui, perdait patience. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré le corps de Ruki pour lui tout seul qu'en cet instant. Il se redressa donc au dessus de son chanteur qui reprenait peu à peu conscience.

« - Reita, c'est pas moi qui devait te faire jouir ?

Chh, tu le fera tout à l'heure, patience. »

Le brun fit une moue boudeuse adorable que le blond se dépêcha d'embrasser. Le bandé ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet, prit et enfila un préservatif et se positionna entre les cuisses de son brun. Il s'enfonça très doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal en Ruki. Il soupira d'aise quand il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la base alors que le brun lui, gémissait de douleur. Pour le calmer, Reita pris les choses en main. Il malaxa doucement l'entrejambe de Ruki et déposa de rapides et doux baisers sur son coup pour le détendre. Une fois qu'il eut sentit que les muscles du brun s'étaient légèrement détendus autour de son membre, il commença à bouger, tranquillement. Sous les attentions de son amant, le brun ne sentait presque plus la douleur, remplacée par le plaisir. Il gémissait tandis que Reita bougeait de plus en plus vite en lui. Des cris résonnaient à présent dans la pièce, les grincements du lits se faisait plus fort, les mouvements de Reita aussi. Ruki voyait des étoiles éclater devant ses yeux sous le plaisir ressentit, et hurla son bien être quand le sexe de son amant atteint un point tout particulier au fond de lui.

« - AAAH ! HMM ! »

Ils se déversèrent tout deux en même temps, le brun sur le ventre du blond, le blond au plus profond du brun. Le plus grand sortit délicatement de son paradis sur terre pour venir s'étaler sur son amant, complètement essoufflé et en sueur. Reita demanda doucement...

« Tu as encore la force de me donner du plaisir...? »

Le brun réfléchis un instant et dit:

« - Bien sûr, quand tu voudras. »

Et le même scénario recommença. Sauf que cette fois, c'est le petit brun qui donnait du plaisir à son grand blond. Et ils firent l'amour jusqu'au matin.

Quand l'aube commençait à se dessiner dans le ciel, les deux corps de Ruki et Reita s'affalèrent pour la dixième fois sur un lit et des draps souillés par le sperme. Le brun se blottit contre son amant et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille.

« - Reita, merci.

De rien. Je t'aime. »

A ces mots, le plus petit sourit tendrement, embrassa son conjoint et s'endormit, sûr que dans quelques heures, le beau blond de ses rêves sera là à son réveil.

Fin.

Ça vous a plu ? XD J'ai eu cette idée alors que je me promenais sur Photobucket, j'ai vu un dessin assez explicite de Reita et Ruki... Je dois dire que j'ai bavé, il est super bien fait xD Et je me demandais simplement comment ils réagiraient si on leur montrait ça... Surement pas comme dans cette fic ! XD Quoi que... Faut toujours rêver non ? xD


End file.
